Major Force
History Origin Sgt. Clifford Zmeck was a certified psychopath, court-martialed by the Air Force in 1969 and convicted of murder. He was sentenced to life imprisonment, but Project Atom gave him a chance to be pardoned. Experiments had performed the previous year subjecting an alien metal to a nuclear blast with a test subject encapsulated by the metal. Nathaniel Adam was the first volunteer, and he was apparently killed by the blast, so Zmeck was given a triple layer of the alien metal to protect him before being subjected to a nuclear blast. The "Major Force Project" was deemed a failure after Zmeck was apparently killed in the blast. In truth the force of the explosion had catapulted him into the quantum field and shot him decades forward in time. Zmeck re-entered the timestream and found that the alien metal was now fused to his body, giving him superhuman powers. General Wade Eiling (current head of Project Atom) recruited Zmeck as a new operative. Zmeck was spirited to an Air Force base where scientists implanted remote-control devices under his skin that could keep in line by releasing a nerve gas or exploding on command. Technicians laser-etched his alloy coating into a "costume," and he was given the code name Major Force. Major Force has been working as a government sanctioned superhero, but has proven to be dangerously reckless with his powers. Nevertheless, he distinguished himself in service during the invasion of Earth by the Dominators. Green Lantern Villain Major Force killed Alexandra "Alex" DeWitt, girlfriend of the then, newest Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, and stuffed her remains in a refrigerator so that Kyle could find her. Rayner almost killed Major Force, but was stopped by forces of the Special Crimes Unit. Force killed Arisia, a former Green Lantern. Force was apparently confronted in Kyoto, Kyoto Prefecture, Honshū, Japan. Guy Gardner apparently killed him in revenge for the death of Arisia. In reality, Force is made of energy and not matter. He cannot die and has effectively gained immortality. Force was part of a Government Task Force led by Captain Atom in addition to Green Lantern John Stewart, Power Girl of the JSA, Starfire of the Teen Titans, Japanese superhero Katana and retired superhero Black Lightning. He was saddled with Captain Atom by President Lex Luthor in order to bring in Superman when a Kryptonite asteroid was headed for Earth. Superman and Batman escaped them in Washington but met up with them again in Tokyo. Power Girl and Katana had been double agents working with Superman and Batman the whole time. When Captain Atom and his squad pursued them to Japan, Power Girl struck out at him. Force reacted by indiscriminately killing dozens of people. Katana chopped his hands off, releasing the atomic energy he harbored. Batman convinced Captain Atom to absorb the energy leaking from Force, which threatened to decimate the city. Captain Atom absorbed all the energy and disappeared, moving several years into the future in a quantum leap. Force apparently decapitated Maura Rayner, mother of Kyle Rayner, and stuffed her severed head in an oven. He later said it was just a mannequin. Kyle snapped, decapitated Force (whose head was still talking), sealed it in a bubble of Green Lantern energy and sent it out into outer space. Battle for Blüdhaven Force reappeared in the Battle for Blüdhaven, a year after the events of Infinite Crisis, as the field leader of project S.H.A.D.E.. He ripped the right arm off a government hero named Major Victory, and beat him to death with it. However, Captain Atom was revived by the Atomic Knights (as Monarch), and Force's rampage was quickly brought to an end when Atom drained him of his energy, leaving nothing but a husk. Force's corpse was last seen falling into the chaos left by the destruction of Blüdhaven at Atom's hand. Major Force would later reappear as a hired gun alongside many supervillains to kill members of the JSA, but they were eventually defeated. Major Force has been identified as one of the deceased entombed below the Hall of Justice. It is unknown how he reconstituted himself. He was seen with a band of villains led by Tapeworm. Project 7734 Major Force later finds himself working for General Sam Lane, under Project 7734. Soon after Captain Atom regains bits of his memory and takes out a military strikeforce with high-tech weapons, Major Force arrives in Skartaris to bring him into custody. Captain Atom refuses, and a battle between him and Major Force ensues. During the fight, he reminds Captain Atom as his exploits as Monarch and that they used to work together under Lex Luthor. In the midst of the battle, Major Force grabs Captain Atom and transports him back to Metropolis, surrounding him with soldiers in high-tech suits specially designed to defeat and contain him. But, before the battle was resumed, Mon-El (who was contacted by Natasha Irons to assist) blitzes Major Force and the military soldiers before they could even react. After Captain Atom deals the last blow, he leaves Major Force unconscious and retreats with Mon-El to the JLA Watchtower. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Dilustel Armor': Major Force's metallic shell, or "skin", is composed of a portion of the alien being known as Silver Shield, and is called Dilustel. Pieces of the aliens metal body were used in the Major Force Project, Project Captain Atom and similar projects thereafter. Force is able to coat himself with the metal, either partially or totally. Force's symbiosis with the metal is such that even partially armored he is able to access the Quantum Field. *''Quantum Field Manipulation: Major Force's metal skin is tied into the Quantum Field, which enables him to absorb and manipulate theoretically infinite amounts of energy, the amount of which he can use is, of course, limited by his will power. Major Force can fire and control energy of any form. However, his abilities stemmed from a different spectrum of field granting him different powers from Atom, aside from the superhuman strength and durability. This was theorized to be a result of the Major Force Project using double the amount of alien alloy and detonating a different type of bomb. He commonly manipulates his energy into force field bubbles, or explosive 'bombs', but the most common form is a simple blast. Over the years, Major Force has become an expert at his energy manipulation and he can fire from any point on his body, although he usually uses his hands for ease of aiming. He can fire in multiple directions at once or from every point of his body at once. Several times he has "detonated", releasing a massive amount of energy at once, destroying objects within an certain radius. *Superhuman Strength: His quantum link gave him superhuman strength.He is capable of lifting 100 tons with minimal effort. *Self-Sustenance: life support allowing him to live and even speak in space *Dark Matter Generation: Major Force can also create matter in the same manner he creates energy. Major Force seemed to control matter much in the way Captain Atom controls energy. Therefore he could project blasts of dark matter from his hands. He could manipulate this matter into various shapes and quantities. He used this ability to create a hand to replace one that was blown off by explosives implanted under his skin. *Invulnerability: The Dilustel armor provides almost complete invulnerability from physical blows as well as energy projections. *Immortality: Given time, Major Force could recover from almost any injury, even the dispersal of his molecules. Abilities *'Military Protocol ' *'Tactical Analysis ' *'Military Tactician''' Strength *He possesses vast superhuman strength in excess of 100,000-ton range,having been able to knock Superman,Wonder Woman and Resurrection Man. Weakness *Major Force is not very Intelligent. Equipment *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Major Force/Gallery In Other Media *In the direct-to-DVD animated movie, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, Major Force features as part of the group of superbeings employed by the Government and antagonists aimed to capturing the Man of Steel and the Caped Crusader. He is voiced by Ricardo Chavira Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Clifford_Zmeck_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/major-force/29-6941/ Category:Villains